A need exists for individual suppliers of hydrocarbon fluid streams before processing to be paid precisely for the precise molecules after processing even if individual suppliers hydrocarbon fluid streams are commingled during processing and individual molecules experience one or more phase changes.
A further need exists for an easy way to conclude transactions based on true molecular content of a stream that can be handled using an executive dashboard for continual monitoring of the system and the final transactions.
A need exists for an equitable method for allocating commingled production streams. Current methods ignore the energy transfer from one production stream to another production stream. This method fully accounts for the energy transfer of all components for all production sources in a commingled stream.
A further need exists to identify the value differential due to the effects of commingling production streams.
It is possible for a production stream to loose or gain value by the commingling effect. The same is true for natural gas streams. Pressure, temperature, and volume throughout the pipeline or the process can either cause an injected stream to loose or gain value which can hurt a seller or hurt a buyer (depending on the gain or loss).
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.